A Comfort Thing
by anime fearie
Summary: Believe it or not this is a Tifa/Reno romance.In this fic I'm playing on the tried and true, 'Reno needs rescuing' theme.So very done I know, though perhaps a little differently than what I've done here.At least if you count his wanting to kill her.
1. Default Chapter

A Comfort Thing

_By AF_

**WARNING: Rated R for language and mild sexual situations.**

**DISCLAIMER: SquareSoft, god of the gaming RPG's is to blame. I stole their characters after all. I was their fault for making them so stealable.**

**SUMMERY/NOTES: This is a stand alone. It fits in with no part of any series I've ever written. It was in fact a request piece from Judy who is reading my Temporary Insanity Series and wanted to see a Reno/Tifa romance. Though I'm still wondering why she thinks I can write romances. *giggles* But I thank her for her faith in me by granting her request.**

**            In this fic I'm playing on the tried and true, 'Reno needs rescuing' theme. So very done I know, though perhaps a little differently than what I've done here.**

Prologue.

There were so many people he could blame. So many to point the finger at. Shinra, Avalanche, even himself seemed to be one the forerunners on that oh so very long list. Well, Shinra were dead, and there was plenty of time to blame himself over a deep bottle of whiskey and an even deeper drop off of cliff. That left only one major forerunner in which he could place the blame. Avalanche. 

            With a clear intention locked firmly in his mind, he dragged himself out of the collapsed tunnel and to his feet. Never an easy task when you were bleeding so much it was making moving an agony and your head dizzy. He watched the sleek airship circle the ruins of Midgar once before it streaked off toward Kalm. Perhaps to drop someone off. Perhaps they'd all be there. It didn't matter, he'd kill them one at a time or all together. Either way, he'd kill them. And then maybe he'd find the time to start blaming himself.

            With one look back toward the crushed remnants of the tunnel and the two bodies he knew lay beneath the rubble, he began the slow painful walk toward Kalm.

***

            She hadn't wanted to split with them already. After everything they'd been through, everything they'd done, half of her had wanted to stay with them for a time longer. They were all heading off to Cosmo Canyon and the celebrations that would be going on there. She could have spent time with a group that had become her closest friends for a time without worrying about what they had yet to do or what was going to happen. It would have been peaceful, relaxing and to finally get a chance to catch up with Cloud without the black cloud of Sephiroth hanging over their heads. 

            The other half of her, the half that had finally won over, just wanted some time to herself. To think and recuperate without having to put on a brave face for the others. She would see them soon. Just not yet. Not now. Now she needed some time to be herself again. And even surprising, the concerned look on Cloud's face hadn't swayed her at all. Well, not much anyway.

            Wherever she went though, she was hardly far from the celebrations. It seemed as though every town was in the midst of celebration fever. Even Kalm had been effected. She supposed the whole world had. And why not? They'd won.  Though she wondered why she didn't feel better about it. Relieved at the outcome, yes. But hardly content with the trial of getting there.        

People lined the streets around bonfires, dancing, drinking and playing games. Here and there a musical tune could be heard above the din of the crowd, but was soon drowned out again. She smiled at their happiness, their own relief, but didn't stop to take part. She kept moving till she was able to find the Inn. The Innkeeper surprisingly was at the front desk. She had half expected the woman to be out with her neighbors, enjoying the new day. Thankfully she was not. Despite the crowds outside, there were plenty of rooms to let. She was able to find one at the back of the Inn, farthest away from the street and the noise. Once in her room, away from the festivities, and finally by herself, she lay fully clothed down on the expansive bed in the dark and curled up into a ball.

She cried herself to sleep that night.

************************************************************************************

_Notes: Okay, so it's not really what I'd imagined so far. It reads dark and depressing and I was going to make it a little more light-hearted. I still will, and I think the dark opening fit well with what these two people are going through at the time. It ads mental atmosphere if that makes any sense. _

_            Well it does to me and I'm the author so ner :p_

_            AF_

_anime_fearie@excite.com_

_All my stories can be found on the 70th Floor at Neo Midgar_

_http://www.geocities.com/anime_fearie/_


	2. Bad Intentions

A Comfort Thing

_By AF_

**Chapter I**

Bad Intentions.

        She awoke to the same sounds she'd fallen asleep to. No matter how far away from the street her room was, it still didn't keep all the noises of the towns party goers away. In fact, they seemed louder now than when she had gone to sleep. Still, it was warming to wake up to. The sounds of so many happy people. She felt she could live with that sound forever. 

            Sitting up, she rubbed the grit from her eyes and turned her head to the window. It was dusk now, almost dark. She had slept the entire day away. Hardly surprising. She felt she could have slept for hours longer had the party goers not woken her. Getting up she stretched slightly and made her way over to the bathroom and wet a towel to scrub her face with. She desperately wanted a shower, but the rumbling in her stomach was giving her other priorities. She would make do with washing her face. 

Looking into the mirror above the sink, she immediately wished she hadn't. True she bore no wounds from the last desperate fight with Sephiroth, cure materia and potions had gotten rid of those. But it couldn't wipe the fatigue from her face, or make her eyes any less red and puffy. She felt better for her sleep, but she definitely looked worse. 

Scrubbing her face with the wet towel, she forced her hair into some semblance of normality and reassessed her appearance. She still looked terrible, but at least a little tidier. There was nothing she could do about it now though. With a sigh, she left the bathroom, grabbed her room key and headed for the street in search of much needed food.

As it turned out there were several places along the street passing out food. She had tried to pay for the food, but the old woman that had handed her the bowl merely shook her head and said; "These are not days for trivialities such as money dear. I'm just happy to be here to serve it to you." A positive outlook for sure, and one Tifa wished she could mirror. 

She sat down on a bench by one of the quieter bonfires and started digging into what she assumed was some kind of vegetable soup.  

She first became aware of being watched about halfway through her meal. Only a feeling really. She didn't take much notice though. She drew looks from a lot of people for different reasons. Because she was a woman. Because she wasn't a native of the area. And because she obviously looked like a fighter. So she continued to eat her food and promptly ignored the feeling.

She became aware of it again after she had begun a stroll through town. 

She had needed clothes and was hoping a few of the hastily set up stalls along the street might provide her with some. At the offset of her journey she had left Midgar with the clothes on her back and little else. A change was in order. She picked up a few things, plus a few more shirts she intended to give to Cloud when she next saw him. The clothes here were really very cheap, most store owners seemed to have much the same idea as the old woman preparing food and she knew Cloud would never think of buying anything for himself in Cosmo. To be truthful though, the task was time consuming, and a good way of reminding herself that she /was/ going to see her friends again. Once she had spent some time by herself.

She was in the process of paying for a thin cotton shirt for herself when the feeling came back in full force from directly behind her. Only this time the feeling was accompanied by the sound of quick footsteps and a woman's scream. Without thinking, Tifa pivoted and struck out behind her with her foot. The expected impact never came. When she was able to look properly she could see her would be attacker had pulled up short of colliding with her boot as if preempting the move and dodged to the side. In his current state, he was barely recognizable. His hair was matted to his head with blood and dirt. His shirt hung off his body, torn and bloody. Several deep gashes could be seen across his pale chest and one above his right eyebrow that had covered half his face with a red sheath. A deranged light danced in his eyes and a twisted smile played over his lips as he stood to face her. A small dagger and the ready, held out in front of him.

He wasted little time in lunging for her. Acting again on instinct she grabbed his wrist and knocked the knife from his hand. A second later she spun into him, planted her elbow in his midsection and whipped 'round to bring her boot up into the side of his head. He fell to the ground in boneless heap. Not unconscious, though not moving. Considering who he was, she was surprised he went down that quickly. Actually she was surprised he'd gone down at all. Even more surprising was the fact that he had attacked her.

"I'll call for the guards." The man behind the stall counter said.

"No," She said stopping him, "I know him. I'll take care of it."

The man looked at her oddly for a moment. "Miss, it would be better to call the guards. I don't doubt you can handle yourself, but I'm not sure he can."

He was worried she was going to kill the downed man. Well, had he known the full story, he'd be doubly afraid. Tifa herself wasn't quite sure what she was going to do. She wasn't going to kill him. But what then? Obviously he needed help, and despite of what he had just done, she felt the need to help him herself. Likely no one else in this town knew how dangerous this man could be. But she sure as Hades couldn't move him herself. She turned back to the man at the stall.

"He's a friend," She lied, "Could you help me get him back to the Inn?"

The man eyed her warily for a moment. "Funny friends you have Miss. But I'll help you."

***

            The first thing he was aware of was the pain. He couldn't remember sleeping since Midgar. Actually he couldn't remember much from Midgar to waking up at all. Opening his eyes a crack he could see that he was lying in a bed in what looked like your run of the mill hick-town Inns. Queasy making floral wallpaper and all. 

            Under the covers, he was naked. Well, that was unexpected. Had he somehow got himself to an Inn last night to rest? Experimentally, he went to stretch him arms but found to his astonishment that they were tied loosely to the wooden headboard above his head. Very loosely. With slack to move a little. Some kind of soft stringy rope he could probably snap if he had the energy. Obviously he'd had an interesting night to wake up naked and tied to a bed. Interesting…until he remembered exactly what had happened. He couldn't suppress a groan at that. He managed to get himself into a sitting position with only one wince just as he became aware of the faint sound of running water coming from a doorway next to the bed. He waited for a couple of moments before a slender woman with long dark hair wandered out with a bowl in her hands and a towel slung over her arm. When she saw that he was awake, she almost dropped the bowl. She covered it up quickly though, setting the bowl down on a bedside table and sitting on the edge of the bed. She didn't say anything, just went about dipping the towel into the water and sorting through the small bottles sitting beside the bowl.

            He looked back toward his bindings. "You know," he began, "if the circumstances were different, I'd find this a very kinky situation." He was surprised at how his own voice sounded. The comment came out sounding flat and dry. He'd meant to sound amused.

            She still wouldn't look him in the eye and her only reply was; "Face towards me." Actually it was an order.

            He did move slightly, if nothing more then out of curiosity. He couldn't understand what the hell this woman was doing.

            Taking the towel she began cleaning a deep gash on his chest. The towel turned pink after only a few moments. After that she picked up one of the small bottles, and dribbled some of the contents over the wound. It fizzled a little and made him grit his teeth. She repeated the process with the gash on his brow and a few more on his torso. She held the rest of the bottle up to his mouth and said; "Drink."

            "What are you doing?" He asked instead.

            A muscle twitched in her cheek at what she must have taken as refusal. Of course he knew what she was doing. She was trying to heal him. 

            "Drink." She repeated. Somehow she managed to keep her face stern but composed. Her voice much the same.

            "/Why/ are you doing this?" He tried again.

            She took the bottle away from his mouth and rested her hands in her lap. "I'm healing you. You needed help." She managed to even make her explanation sound like an order. "Why are you here?"

            After a few moments of silence he moved. Fast for someone in his state. Fast enough to catch her by surprise. He broke the flimsy bonds easy enough. She got to her feet to move away from him, but he caught her and flung her back over the bed where he held her wrists above her head with a crushing grip and sat on her legs to keep her from kicking him. "I came here to kill you. I thought you might have noticed."

            She stared up at him wide-eyed, frightened. She didn't even try to hide her emotions now. But her voice still kept steady. "You were sick. Injured."

"Nurse an injured snake back to life and you think it won't try to bite you out of gratitude?"

"You aren't an animal!" The last was practically yelled in his face. "You let us pass before. You helped us. Why would you kill me now? And why me in particular?"

"You're part of Avalanche aren't you? It's nothing strictly personal. I want to kill all of you." He even smiled at that thought, though it was a grim smile.

"But why now? Why not before?"

_Because they were alive then. I still had them if nothing else. _He didn't say it though. He was busy looking at her. No longer afraid, only angry. "I attacked you. You should have killed me. I came to kill you!"

"Then do it!" 

With a thoughtful look, her released her arms and moved away from her to sit on the edge of the bed where she had sat before. She had seemed ready for him to. That look in her eyes. Oh she had been afraid before, but that was just a natural reaction to what had happened. Hearing her move slowly to get off the bed and stand, he wondered whether she knew how serious she had sounded.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her eye the door for a moment before she seemed to think better of using it. She came to stand before him, hands on hips.

"Well?"

"Takes the fun out of it when they ask." He told the floorboards beneath his feet with mock seriousness.

She picked up the bottle she had put down earlier and handed it to him. "Drink."

He looked up at her with a bemused half-smile. "What?" He asked incredulously. "I just threatened your life. Again. Chances are I'll do it again, and you still want to heal me?"

"Drink."

Taking the bottle from her he did as requested while she crossed out of his field of vision. She went to the other side of the room, behind him. While he was still drinking the last of the potion he felt something lightly smack into the back of his head and something white fell over his eyes.

"And for gods sakes Reno, put some clothes on."

He heard the door open and close before he managed to pull the shirt from over his eyes.

***

She returned to her Inn room almost an hour later with a few more supplies including a newly acquired 'cure' materia orb and a few cartons of noodles she'd managed to get from a stall on the street. She was surprised that any of the stalls had still been open. It was nearly dawn after all, but the people on the streets only decreased by a few with the coming of the sun. She had begun to suspect that the partying would never stop.

Even more surprising was finding Reno still in the room when she returned. She had half expected to find him gone, or at least laying in wait behind the door when she opened it. Instead he was standing by the window looking out across the plains that the Inn bordered, watching the sun rise. She couldn't be certain, but his eyes looked a little red though dry.

He turned hearing her arrival and gestured at the white cotton button up shirt he was wearing that was almost a copy of her own. Without the braces of course, and his was cut to fit a man. 

"I don't know who the stocky midget was that you intended this shirt for, but I pity him immensely." Was his greeting.

"It was meant for Cloud." She snapped. "I got you another one." She held up a black shirt from the packages she held in her arms. "But I want to check you wounds first."

"Scratches." He said with a shrug.

"Oh how very macho of you," She returned dryly, "Now take off you shirt."

"Do you want me to take off my pants too? Or does that come later?" 

He was actually grinning! The glare he received in return was almost enough to wipe the look of his face though and tug the shirt up over his head. He winced slightly with the effort but from where she stood she could see that the potion had worked on most of the worst of the injuries. She went over to him and inspected him closely.

"Your hands are cold."

She lay her palm flat on his skin and he couldn't suppress a shiver. She almost smiled at the discomfort. "Does something still hurt? You winced when you took the shirt off."

Reno shrugged almost casually. "I think you broke my wrist last night."

"What?! Why didn't you say something?!"

She didn't give him a chance to reply, she grabbed the injured arm and dragged him over to sit on the bed while she inspected his wrist. Moving it around experimentally made Reno hiss through his teeth and was accompanied by a few unsettling cracks. She released his wrist to get up and dig out the materia she'd bought, thankful she'd thought to buy it at all. Potion wouldn't have healed something so serious. It looked as though she would need it to heal the rest of the gash on his brow. Reno just looked thankful to have his wrist back.

"You hurt small animals as a child didn't you?" He asked darkly though not seriously.

She ignored him. Finding the orb, she returned to her seat beside him and snatched his wrist back. Usually she wasn't so ungentle, but she was more than willing to make the exception for Reno. Surprisingly eager even. He had been a pain in the ass ever since she had met him.

The orb glowed softly as she concentrated, and soon so did Reno's wrist. When the glow faded she released his hand again and watched him flex it for a bit. He seemed satisfied. She hardly gave him a chance to enjoy it though, she scooted 'round to face him, took a hold of his chin to jerk it down so she could cure the gash on his brow. He winced again at the treatment and gave her a reproachful look. Being this close to him and seeing his teal eyes narrow she suddenly felt bad for the mistreatment. Was she going to heal him or beat him? Holding up the orb in front of his face she tried to concentrate once more. And found she couldn't. It was hard to concentrate with him peering at her so intently. She almost told him to stop it before she realized there was little he himself could do about it unless he closed his eyes. Not with the way she was holding his head still.

"Something wrong?" He asked innocently.

"I'm tired." She grumbled. "I've been awake all night."

Finally she found her concentration after closing her own eyes. Still it was difficult knowing he was still looking at her. It was unnerving.

He had after all threatened to kill her.

When she opened her eyes she saw with some little satisfaction that the gash had closed up. Though she suspected he might retain a faint scar. When she told him he merely shrugged his shoulders again and said; "What's another one."

A little boasting, but it was true enough. This would make the third visible scar on his face alone counting the ones he had under each eye.

The sun had definitely peeked above the horizon now and the warm rays streaked in through the window across the room. Squinting, Tifa got up and pulled closed the blinds. Regardless of the time of day, her body was crying out for sleep. Evidently, she hadn't gotten enough from the night before. 

"You can get dressed now," She informed him. "There is food in some cartons over there, help yourself." He didn't move from where she had left him. "And get off my bed. I'm going to sleep."

He did as asked taking the time to gingerly touch the healed gash above his eye. "Aren't you afraid I might try to do you in while your sleep?"

"Marginally." Was the uncaring reply. She was really too tired to care what Reno might do anymore.

The corner of his mouth tipped up at that and he almost smiled. "And here I thought no one in Avalanche had a sense of humor."

She ignored the remark, naturally and climbed in underneath the covers again fully clothed and settled down for sleep. She was half afraid that she might not be able to get to sleep after all, and a part of her was frightened about Reno slitting her throat while she sleep. She had only laid down for maybe five seconds before her eyes fell closed and she stopped worrying completely.

***

_Notes: These are much smaller chapters than I usually use, but I'm pushing through the story and I've always liked beginning a new chapter with a new day. Creature of habit, sorry guys._

_            A different turn of events though, isn't it? Don't think I've read one where Reno tries to kill Tifa. Well, not to start off a romance fic anyway. _

_What can I say, there's a little sadist in everyone. ;)_

_AF_

anime_fearie@excite.com

Stories can be found on the 70th Floor at Neo Midgar

http://www.geocities.com/anime_fearie/


	3. Let The Festivities Begin

A Comfort Thing

_By AF_

**Chapter II**

Let The Festivities Begin.

            Tifa awoke to a room much darker than when she had fallen asleep. And she realized she must have, yet again, slept through most, if not the entire, of the day. Stretching underneath the covers once, she then sat up to rub at her gritty eyes. They felt red and swollen. No doubt she had been crying in her sleep again. 

            A soft snore echoed in the room making her turn toward the noise and flush with embarrassment. Hopefully Reno had not heard her if she had been crying. He was asleep now, in an old chair pulled up by the window, head resting on the back of it, looking extremely uncomfortable. Perhaps he had slept through it. It was a comforting thought. 

            Again she was surprised that he was still here. The only reasons she could think as to why he might still be hanging around were; 1. He really did intend to make good on his promise to kill her, or, 2. He had nowhere else to go and no money if he did. She found the latter more likely. He would have had plenty of time to sneak up on her while she slept, there was no reason to prolong it now that she had healed him. Hopefully whatever psychosis had made him want her blood in the first place had been tempered with time. He had come to Kalm in the worse state, and probably not thinking properly. It made no sense otherwise. What real motive could he have since he had last seen her in the tunnels under Midgar. At that time he had seemed almost blasé about the meeting, and content enough to let them pass without a fight. What could have possibly happened in the intervening time to change that? Something to do with his injuries no doubt. And something he had, in the heat of the moment, blamed Avalanche for. Well, tempered or not, she intended to find out what had happened. She found it difficult to believe but she was beginning to think of his odd company as somewhat reassuring. Maybe because it distracted her mind from things she would rather not be thinking about. And even if he had heard her crying last night, it was likely that he didn't really care. He wouldn't question her or ask her if she were alright. He probably wouldn't bring it up at all. And right now that was way more the reassuring of the two alternatives. As strange as it sounded; it was comforting. He didn't care about her mental well being as much as she didn't care about his. He was just here, around her, for better or for worse until one or the other simply tired of the company or did finally try to kill each other. 

            At least that's how Tifa now liked to think of it. The other alternative that she was so wanting company that she would help out an enemy just to have said company, was a little to disturbing. At least the other way, she sounded a little more saner.

            Quietly slipping from the bed she crept over to where he was sleeping and crouched down in front of the chair. At least while he was sleeping she could check his wounds and he wouldn't be hissing through his teeth at every touch. 

            With his head craned back like that it was impossible to check his face, but his shirt (the new one she had bought)  was  unbuttoned and left enough pale bare skin showing for her to check his other wounds. Gently, she took a hold of part of the shirt and moved it to the side a bit for a better look. Underneath the shirt his skin looked smooth and unmarked save for a few older white scars that she knew nothing about. The potion had worked well. She couldn't believe how many other scars there were though. Well, there were only a few, but still, had Reno been a Turk or a human punching bag?

            She was just about to remove her hands when he suddenly moved, grabbing both her hands. Her reflex would have been to pull away, but she fought the urge. It was only through his own reflexes that he had grabbed her at all. She could tell that by the half lidded, sleepy look that he turned on her, that she had merely woken him up. Still, it was a test of her will, his grip was surprisingly strong and was to the point of painful.

            "Let go." She ordered softly.

            Blinking a few times, he realized what had happened and released her hands. He didn't apologize. Turning her back to him and walking over to where she sat the packages down the night before, she rubbed her wrists.

            "Have you decided to move on today? Or are you still planning on killing me?" She hadn't meant that to sound so sarcastic.

            Reno got up and stretched to the accompaniment of several bones cracking. "Haven't decided. Why, you got someplace to be? Your bestest buddies decided to come back for you after dumping you here?"

            She turned on him, eyes flashing. "They did not dump me here!"

            He didn't react to her anger, merely shrugged casually. "So you dumped yourself, no difference to me."

            "I came here to be by myself for a while." Why was she telling him this? She didn't want to. She hardly knew him! "Instead I find myself being attacked by a psychopath rogue Turk wielding a knife. Why?" Well she had meant to ask him about it anyway. Though she could tell by the way his face suddenly darkened, that is was perhaps not the best way she could have broached such an obviously sensitive topic.

            "What does it matter why?" He asked too quietly.

            "Wouldn't you like to know why a man wanted you dead?!"

            And just like that, the dark look lifted and he again wore the casual Reno half-smile. It was as if he hadn't wanted to know she had got to him at all. "There's so many that already do. It'd take a day at least to list the reasons why. Dead is dead."

"Finally something I'd believe." She muttered.

"It doesn't matter why," He continued, "only how."

"Of course it matters."

But Reno shrugged it off. "So why aren't you off with your buddies? I would've thought after all your adventuring, you'd be off celebrating your fearless leader with a bottle of wine or six and playing naked twister or something else just as inane. Gods know that man needs a good fuck."

Tifa's face flushed and her anger sharpened. "I /told/ you I wanted to be /alone/."

Reno folded his arms across his chest and nonchalantly inspected her. "For that matter so could you."

"Arrrh!" Throwing up her hands in disgust, she whirled around, threw open the door, stalked out and slammed it after her.

She was definitely beginning to rethink her earlier ideas about comfort.

*

He found her about fifteen minutes later. She was sitting on a log that had been dragged off to the side near one of the bonfires to serve as a seat. She sat there amidst all the partygoers, by herself, elbows resting on her knees, staring into the fire. She hardly stirred as he unceremoniously plonked himself down on the log beside her and sighed melodramatically. Well, she didn't look at him, but at least she hadn't gotten up and stalked off either. That had to count for something.

They sat for a few moments in silence, both staring into the flames before Reno said curtly; "I don't apologize."

"That doesn't surprise me." She returned dryly.

"Shut up for a second and listen," he cut in a might irritably, "I never apologize. And I'm not about to start now. I have my reasons. As I'm sure you do for wanting to be alone for a while. And if you still want to be alone, fine. Thank you for fixing me up, sorry I tried to kill you. I was a little crazed, I won't try again. Least, not now anyway."

"I thought you said you never apologized. You just said you were sorry." She pointed out finally looking at him.

He smiled slightly and met her gaze. "Yeah, but I didn't mean it."

She couldn't help it and laughed softly. "You don't have to go," she said back, "I wanted to be alone true. But I don't count you as real company anyhow."

In response to her jab, Reno only smiled more broadly. "Not only honest, but has a sense of humor too. And here I thought Tifa Lockheart was nothing more than a glorified bar wench with a spiky haired Soldier fetish."

"And I thought you were nothing more than a sleazy, underhanded Shinra lackey with a drinking problem and questionable personal hygiene."

"Hey," He said in an indignant voice that was utterly ruined by the amused smile, "And am not unwashed. I haven't exactly had a chance for my usual bubble bath what with the sky falling and everything." He ran a hand over the red stubble on his chin and grimaced slightly. "I'd actually give anything for a good razor."

"Well, maybe we should get you one." She suggested getting to her feet and pulling him up along with her by his arm.

"You may not have noticed this," he began as she began weaving through the array of stalls lining the streets, "but I left a lot of my stuff back in Midgar. Most everything I own, my gun, my nightstick, a substantial amount of my own blood, and of course, my wallet. I'm not a welcher."

Tifa pulled them up in front of a stall sporting an array of blades from daggers to swords, pencil sharpeners to razor blades. She gave him a funny look. "Yes you are."

Reno gave his act of chivalry up after about five more seconds of the funny look. "Yeah, your right, I am." He didn't seem at all put down by it either. If he really minded her spending money on him, he would have said something a long time ago.  Reno didn't strike her as the deeply ethical sort. Gallantry didn't seem his style. As a woman she hated to admit that it was a bit refreshing. But as a female fighter it was a breath of fresh air.

She ended up picking out a plain but sharp black handled straight razor for him. Though after she took the necessary gil out of her alarmingly light money purse, she got a good look at just how much money she had. It was enough to make even Reno wince. As she went to pay for it though, she found that the clerk wasn't watching her. He had his eyes fixed on something over her shoulder, across the square. He had a appalled look on his face. Tifa had to clear her throat three times to get his attention. He blinked a few times at Tifa and Reno as if surprised they were there. She paid the clerk for the razor quickly, but not before she heard a few angry mutters pass the clerks lips. Something along the lines of; "Disgraceful people. Utterly depraved." 

"What did you call us?" Reno asked sharply. 

The clerk blinked at them again before rushing out with, "Oh not you two. That couple across the square."

Both Reno and Tifa turned to look to where the clerk was indicating. Across the square was dark, though she thought she could see some movement not too far into the shadows between two buildings. Eventually her eyesight adjusted just enough to really see what was going on. Two, virtually naked people. One, the woman, had her back up against the brick wall behind her, the man had her legs around his waist. It was really quite obvious what they were doing. Tifa quickly turned her eyes away from the couple .

Beside her she heard Reno chuckle. "And I thought country people were all proper in public."

"Been happening all over the town." The clerk told them disgustedly, "ever since Meteor. People just don't have any shame anymore."

"Just celebrating being alive." Reno offered. "What's so depraved about two people finding comfort where they can after almost getting wiped off the face of the planet? People just want to feel alive again. It's kind of gratifying to know people can still feel that way." He saw the horrified look on the clerk face and forced a serious expression onto his face. "But as you said, utterly depraved. I wouldn't be caught dead being that intimate with a beautiful girl in public."

Tifa could have almost smacked him. He sounded serious, but she could tell he was making fun of the man. The man apparently didn't see through it though. He even took a few gil off the price because she and Reno seemed like such a nice controlled pair in comparison. 

As they were walking away, Reno bent down low enough to whisper in her ear, "Wouldn't mind being caught in that position /alive/ though."

Tifa bit her lip to stop the laugh that threatened to spring up still within earshot of the scowling clerk.

*

"Miss Lockheart?"

Tifa stopped in the lobby at the sound of her name. The Innkeeper beckoned her over to the front desk, waving an envelope.

"Go on, I'll catch up." She told Reno.

With an odd look and a nod, Reno left her and started down the hall. 

Thanking the clerk, Tifa took the envelope and opened it. The singular page inside was covered in a familiar messy scrawl. It was from Barret. Smiling, Tifa read.

_                                                                                    Tifa Lockheart_

_                                                                                    Travellers Inn_

_                                                                                    Kalm_

_Dear Teef,_

_The Canyon is in full celebration swing. I spose everywhere is now after what happened. Is Kalm the same? _

_Well, you always said I was bad at small talk, so I'll get right to it. Something is wrong. Not with the planet or anything. With Cloud. Everybody here is just so happy to be back and have it all behind them, but I think Cloud is suffering. He keeps on about everything that went wrong more than anything that went right. Everything about Aeris especially. He blames himself and there ain't nothing we can do or say to snap him outta it. _

_Look Teef, I know you wanted your alone time and everything. And it's not like I'm worried Cloud'll do anything stupid, but he shouldn't suffer like this. He keeps talking bout the only one that saw more in him and how much he misses her. I think he needs to see a friendly face about now and you've known him for the longest. I was hoping you could talk some sense into him._

_Please write back when you have the time._

_                                                                        Barret Wallace_

Tifa's smile had slipped as she had read. She wasn't quite sure how to react to the letter. Again she was split into two halves. One half wanted to go to Cloud and help him. The other half was actually a little irritated. A feeling she felt immediately guilty for. Though hurt was somewhere there too. How could Cloud think he had only one person? Did he think nothing of her at all? He had loved Aeris, he had admitted as much to her before she had left the Highwind. Half the reason she had wanted to get away in the first place. And hearing about all this only made the pain that little bit fresher. He didn't need her to go to him. He needed what he could no longer have. In Cosmo he was surrounded by his friends. More friends than Tifa was surrounded with, that was for sure. If they couldn't help him, what was she supposed to do? Go to him and listen to him tell her how much he had loved her? She felt immensely guilty for thinking so, but if she had to listen to that she would probably start to fear spending time with her childhood friend. She didn't want to be dragged back down. What was wrong with spending time alone? Couldn't she at least have that?  She missed Aeris deeply. There wasn't one day she didn't feel sad for her friend. But she did not want to become some sort of moral replacement either.

            Feeling guilty and absolutely horrid, she stuffed the letter into her pocket and started down the hallway toward her room. She had only just gone into her room and closed the door when the room was plunged into darkness. A muttered oath floated out from the direction of the bathroom so vile she couldn't help almost smiling. After feeling so wretched over the letter, hearing Reno's brash voice was most welcoming. Nothing more complicated than a pissed off Turk. At least that, she knew she could handle.

            "Reno?" She queried.

            "Here." The voice was almost directly in front of her causing her to start. She hadn't heard him move.

            "Where?"

            She did jump when she felt a cool hand through the thin cotton shirt touching her hip. Instinctively her hand clamped down over his. "Right here."

            "What happened?"

            "My guess is the last of the mako juice has filtered through from the reactors. No more electricity for Kalm anymore."

            A knock at the door startled both of them. She could feel Reno's hand tense on her side and not relax till the door was opened to reveal the Innkeeper standing there by the glow of candlelight. 

            "Sorry for the inconvenience. I have lit a candle for you and have a box for later." 

            Tifa accepted the box and candle and watched the Innkeeper leave again. The Innkeeper hadn't seemed at all surprised at the blackout, and the noise from the streets had never faded. It seemed nothing could quench their spirits.

            With the new light, Reno removed his hand and put a fingertip to a small red mark on his cheek. And promptly swore again. "Cut myself when the lights went out." He explained. "So much for shaving."

            Tifa set about lighting a few more candles from the box and placing them around the room. "But you have light now."

            "Shaving by candlelight with nothing but a small mirror for guidance is a good way to accidentally slit your own throat." Reno paused for a second. "Maybe I should give it a try after all."

            With an unimpressed look Tifa frowned at him and held out her hand. "Men are such babies. C'mon."

            In the bathroom, Tifa boosted herself onto the vanity and picked up the razor Reno had set down next to the sink full of soapy water. He looked at her warily.

            "I won't bite." She assured.

            "With a straight razor in you hand you wont need to."

            "You know what I mean."

            He went a little closer, but still stood far enough away to make her helping him virtually impossible. "You know," she told him slightly exasperated, "for such a self proclaimed ladies man, you sure seem reluctant about going near one now."

            "I wasn't aware I had proclaimed any such thing to you."

            "I used to own a bar in the slums, you hear things."

            "Besides," he continued pretending to ignore her, "most woman I like being in candle lit rooms with are not ones that hate my guts and definitely not ones that are armed. And if I can't get those two, I'll at least only risk it knowing I'm going to get laid at the end."

            Tifa rolled her eyes, reached out and grabbed his wrist, dragging him forward. "Now stand still." She figured he was joking anyway. He didn't seem in the least afraid of her. 

            Lifting his chin with two fingers, she set to work. She tried to be gentle, but he didn't seem at all worried, even having the razor so close to his face held by one of his ex-enemies. She wasn't sure if he was either confident, trusting or just simply uncaring. She could understand what he meant though, it was kind of hard to see with only the candle for light.

            One small thing she did find amusing was his reluctance at where to put his hands. Without really meaning to, she had trapped him with her knees resting on either side of him, resting lightly high on the sides of his legs. He could either keep his hands grasped behind him, put them on either side of where she was sitting on the counter, or rest them on the tops of her legs. The latter he probably knew would end up with him losing an ear, so he opted to rest them on the counter. But seeing the indecision caused her to grin.

            "Excuse me if this makes me more than a little uncomfortable." He grated.

            "Probably hard to feel comfortable around a woman whose tried to kill you on several occasions." Tifa agreed offhandedly.

            "Yeah." But he didn't sound like he agreed, his eyes seemed to be trying very hard not to look directly at her.

            "That's not it?"

            "Doesn't really matter."

            Tifa frowned but let it go. Instead she asked; "Were you just mucking around with the clerk when you said all those things before?"

            "What about those two utterly depraved people fucking like maniacs on the street?" The half-smile was back. Even though it made her job a little difficult, she was glad to see it. 

            "Yeah. You made it almost sound amorous. Do you really think that is the only way two people can find comfort and truly feel alive?"

            "No. But it certainly seems like the most enjoyable method. Those two, and I suspect the other people the clerk was talking about, are just happy to be alive and don't care what people think. Some people drink, some dance, some fuck like rabid bunnies. Depends on the kind of comfort a person seeks I guess."

            She wasn't sure if she really sought comfort in any form, but his theory was interesting. She had wondered at the time if he'd meant it or it was just some random piece of bullshit he'd come up with spur of the moment. She wouldn't have been surprised either way, but it had made her think never-the-less. She wasn't sure why she had asked really. It probably had a lot to do with the Cloud letter.

            For the second time that day she found herself speaking before thinking. She wasn't sure what it was about Reno that made her blurt these things out. Probably because he didn't know her and didn't really have much of an opinion about her to begin with. It seemed safer that way. She still wished she'd think properly though.

            She finished up with her task and set about wiping the residual soap and water from his face. He could have done it himself, but at the moment she had his attention and she wanted to keep it.

            "What would you suggest for a broken heart then?"

            Had he noticed the too quiet voice, he mightn't have answered so jokingly. 

"You should probably go find that man we saw tonight and join in with the utterly despicable circle of Kalm street fuckers then. Don't know if it would be necessary to show your wares off to the general populace, but…"

She cut him off before he could go any further. Leaning forward for that scant distance between them, she dropped the towel she had been using and curled her hand around the back of his neck to bring him down closer to her. He had only a split second to react before her lips met hers, soundly and surely. It wasn't a gentle kiss. Actually it was almost bruising in intensity. But he seemed hardly complaining. In fact he ran one hand up her leg, the other around her back to pull her even closer.

Breath became needed eventually though causing the pair to pull back from each other fractionally. Breathing a little harder he shot her a slightly glazed but confused look.

"A comfort thing. That's all it is." She told him.

His look was unreadable as he digested that. She had expected him not to care. Why would he? He didn't seem like the type to care if he was being used. 

He still wore that unreadable look, but he managed to answer, "Comfort." He nodded. It mightn't look like he agreed, but it sounded as though he did.

She thought of the letter in her pocket and felt like crying again.

And later, when he was asleep and she could hear his soft snore beside her. She did let herself cry.

_Notes: Okay so I kind of fucked up my attempt at making it a little lighter. Sue me, the characters wanted to be angsty, I had no say I tell you! _

_            Oh well. Seeing as that is the case, I will make it more complete. I was going to stop there, but I've left too much open. You can look forward to at least another chapter. Maybe two._

_            Feedback is my friend and makes me write_

_            AF_

_anime_fearie@excite.com_

_All my stuff can be found on the 70th Floor at Neo Midgar_

_http://www.geocities.com/anime_fearie/_

_Join the mailing list for updates and previews and general random bullshit._


	4. What Is More?

A Comfort Thing

_By AF_

**Chapter III**

What Is More?

            Tifa awoke first. And she wished she hadn't. All to unwilling to face the awkwardness that usually came with the morning after. And it would be awkward too. She had all but thrown herself at one of her ex-enemies all at the whim of her morose thoughts. All because she wanted to feel some comfort. Wanted to feel alive again, as Reno had put it. Well he had been right about one thing at least, she had felt alive. And for the first time in a very long time she had felt that way without having to battle for her life in the process. Only in battle with death waiting at her first falter had she truly felt like that. And in many ways, last night had not been unlike a battle. Rough, demanding and fierce, almost to the point of being painful. First where they had been, in the bathroom with her clinging to him on the edge of the sink, and again when they had made it to bed. And she had welcomed each last harsh thrust, each painful feel of teeth on her skin. She had asked for it, begged for it even. And he had obliged fully. 

            She flushed thinking of it now, in the aftermath. And she was still a bit sore. She had almost hoped that he would be gone when she woke. Just so she would not have to deal with the inevitable uncomfortable ness of waking up beside him. Almost.

            She shifted slightly in her position where she had fallen asleep, facing away from him. Sometime in the night he had thrown an arm over her, and his arm shifted when she did and she heard a muffled groan behind her. Steeling herself for the worse, she rolled over to face him and found him on his stomach, face slightly toward her, and one clear teal eye focused on her. He wasn't grinning, just watching her.

            "Morning." He might have been greeting her as he had yesterday. Calm and casually and not with a hint of what he was thinking.

            "Morning." She replied a little less steadily. She knew her cheeks must be glowing as if they were on fire. He didn't comment on it though. Thankfully.

            Pulling his arm off her, he propped himself up on his elbows and looked over her, toward the window. "Jeez we keep going like this we'll turn into vampires or something."

            She turned her head slightly to look in the same direction and was astonished to find that the sun was sinking. It was almost dusk and yet again, she had slept through the entire day. 

            "Still," he continued that grin of his starting to return, "we'll be just in time to join in with the festivities tonight. Dancing in the street, drinking way too much. What's say you Lockheart? Up for a bit of partying?"

            At his look, she couldn't help but give him the most confused expression.  Wasn't he supposed to be making her feel embarrassed and awkward? Poke fun at her, remind her of the night before, anything? He was almost acting like nothing had happened last night and he were just talking to a friend. Which she was not.

            "What?" He asked at her lack of response. Then after studying her for a few moments he smiled again and proceeded to look vastly amused. "Aw, don't tell me you're embarrassed at yourself."

            Her confused look melted into slight alarm. She had hoped she wasn't so transparent. "Of course not." She replied putting the thing sheet further up almost to her chin.

            Crawling over closer, still on his stomach he leaned forward till he was close enough for her to feel his breath on her face. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Nothing whatsoever. If I knew you could be like that, I would have tried to kill you months ago."

            Her flush grew a little deeper but she persevered to ignore it. "You were trying to kill me months ago." She pointed out.

            He pulled back from her a little and shrugged. "Maybe I never tried hard enough."

            That earned him a light smile and a small giggle. She forgot about being embarrassed and boosted herself up onto her own elbows so she could look at him straight in the eye. "Finished?" She asked still amused.

            "Several times I believe." He joked, "You?"

            Laughed she snatched up a pillow and smacked him across the head with it. 

            "I'll take that as a no then shall I?"

            That was actually pretty far from the truth. Very far in fact. But she wasn't about to give him any more ammo against her. She simply just hit him again a little harder. 

            "Ah there's my violent little terrorist from last night," he began rising to sit back on his heels and trying to grab the pillow from her hands. She only kept hitting him with it and laughing, she couldn't help herself. She had woken up fearing the worst, and instead gotten him cracking jokes and getting complemented. Albeit in a Reno, sick sort of way. But this wasn't supposed to be a deep felt moment. He wasn't supposed to hold her gently, stroke her hair and tell her last night had been the happiest moment of his life. Admitting to her that it had been hot and gratifying was more than she could expect, and weirdly the best she wanted to hear. She would've even complemented the same concerning him had she had the opportunity or the brazenness for it. He certainly deserved it.

            Somehow amidst the one sided pillow fight she had found herself having to back away from him on her knees, not even registering her lack of clothing nor really his, too caught up in the fun of beating him with the pillow. Eventually though, he managed to grab hold of her with an arm around her waist. He tried to wrest the pillow out of her hands, but she leaned back causing him to lean into her as he reached for her hand with the pillow. With her arms up over her head, leaning back to keep the pillow as far away from him as possible, she didn't quite realize the position they had gotten themselves into till she became aware of his stopping trying to get the pillow. Now she could feel him pressed tightly against the lower half of her body and she realized she'd drop onto her back if he weren't holding her steady. Without giving up her pose, she raised her head slightly, her laughter dying down to see him looking her very exposed body over before locking eyes with her. The same half-smile but with a glint in his eyes that she recognized now a little too well.

            "I'll get that pillow from you," he told her. "Or I'll make you drop it."

            "No you won't." She wished her voice had sounded a little less shaky. 

            With a silly grin he dipped his head forward toward her exposed chest. With her slanting back that way, there was plenty of bare flesh with no obstacles. The first touch of his tongue made her gasp softly and her head fall back from the uncomfortable position needed to look at him. But she kept a firm grip on the pillow, and kept it as far from him as possible. It was a silly game. But one she intended to win.

            His tongue trailed a feather-light warm trail up the center of her sternum before trailing along the underside of her right breast. She moaned very softly, but she kept her grip firm.  And so the treatment continued. Around the side of her breast and up, up to her throat for a few not so light nips that she was sure would leave a mark. Then back down. She could feel his right hand, the one not holding her to him pressed firmly, palm flat, against the base of her spine. She had forgotten about the hand he had been using to reach for the pillow. Now it traveled slowly, over to her left hip before finally resting lightly high up on the side of her thigh. He drew back fractionally, just short of what she had been waiting for, his breath whispering over sensitive skin, "Last chance. You'll lose this fight."

            "You don't remember," she said, her voice still shaky, "I never lose a fight." His hand had begun to trail a little lower now. Around the back of her leg before slowing high up on her inner thigh. Moving fractionally now, but up a little.

            She could almost feel him smiling. "Suit yourself." 

He leaned forward again and she felt his mouth at the same time as she felt his fingers. There was no way she could keep her gasps quiet now and didn't bother. She had been expecting what he was going to do, but that didn't prepare her for actually feeling it. The pillow dropped from nerveless fingers at the first touch, but she no longer cared except the random unwanted thought that he might stop now. He didn't. Thank the gods. Whatever rumors she'd heard about him, she believed more than ever now. He sure must have got a good deal of practice from somewhere. She made herself leaned forward, towards him. It had the side effect of him losing his access to the upper half of her body, but she no longer cared. She wanted to feel her lips on his. Fiercely so. They were pressed flush up against each other now and this time he moaned into her mouth.

Not long after their lips met did they hear something metallic clatter onto the stones just outside of their window. Startled, the pair broke the kiss, their eyes whipping toward the window. The man from the stall last night was gaping at the pair in shock. When he saw that he had been spotted he gave them the most scandalized look before picking up the thin shovel he'd dropped and mouthed something that looked like; 'Utterly depraved' before stalking off. During the day he must have been there tending to the gardens around the Inn when he'd seen them. Tifa hadn't realized the curtains had been open at all. 

She felt as though she should be embarrassed or ashamed or…something. A little shocked, but that soon faded. What kind of a girl was she turning into?

They hadn't moved from their position at all. She her turned her eyes back toward Reno to find him gazing at her, looking highly amused. In fact he looked about ready to burst out laughing. To her further astonishment, she didn't feel that far off laughter herself. Eventually though he couldn't hold it in and did start laughing. Leaning forward he rested her head on his shoulder and let her own giggles come out. 

He didn't try anything else, just held onto her as they both shook with laughter. And she didn't want him to pull away yet.

What was that though earlier about him simply holding her?

***

"So what do you want to do? Dance? Eat? Drink too much and pass out in a pool of your own vomit?"

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and fought down the urge to smile. "If I drink more than three mugs, I will vomit. Alcohol doesn't like me."

"Really?" He asked genuinely surprised, " 'Cause it's my best friend. C'mon, I'll even hold your hair for you."

"How sweet," she returned dryly. "I think I'll pass. You go ahead though, I don't think they're asking money for it." And indeed they didn't seem to be. Much like the food Tifa had been given on the first night.

Reno picked up a bottle of something as a tray swept past and continued to follow Tifa through the throngs on partygoers till they reached on of the bonfires where food was being handed out. Both grabbing bowls they settled down on the ground in front of the fire to eat, Reno helping his go down with more swallows of alcohol than what he was eating. 

A violinist was making rounds around the bonfire, playing here and there for people before moving on. As his gaze flickered over Tifa, he stopped moving and starting playing a soft tune never taking his eyes off her. She knew she attracted attention occasionally, but it always managed to startle her whenever it happened. She wasn't sure on the look the violinist was giving her, but the music sounded nice and she couldn't help smiling at the sound. 

Reno interrupted the melody for her though with; "Sounds like a cat being strangled with it's own tail." Reno murmured to her unhappily. It was a soft statement, but the violinist apparently heard causing his hand to slip while playing. 

"Oh and I suppose you can do /so/ much better?" Tifa asked him challenging. 

He gave her a lazy smile, "You underestimate my talents far too regularly Miss Lockheart. I thought you'd learnt you lesson by now. Bet you didn't know I could play."

"I don't know much about you at all," she admitted. She wished she hadn't sounded so reluctant about confessing that.

The violinist had stopped playing now and was holding out the instrument to Reno expectantly. The look on his face was hardly kindly. Obviously he thought he might win some points with Tifa by showing up the smart ass sitting next to her.  "Well?"

With a devious smirk Reno took a good long swig from his bottle then got to his feet accepting the instrument. He spent a few moments apparently tuning the instrument, with dirty looks from the violinist. Then he began to play. It wasn't slow, but it wasn't far from it. It wasn't terribly sad, but it sounded emotive. A sweet flowing tune that made Tifa openly gape at the ex-Turk like he had grown another head. His long slim fingers moved deftly over the strings creating one of the nicest pieces of music she had ever heard. She had been expecting him to through off a few notes to cover his bragging, not this beautiful music she was hearing. He really could play! She noticed with a barely concealed smile that the violinist had to shut his mouth as well. He did a circle of the crowd as the violinist had done, obviously loving the attention he was getting from showing off, before he came back to where she was sitting. Then he got down on one knee in front of her and began to play seemingly only for her. He was of course emulating the movements of the previous violinist, and the smirk on his face told her he was merely making fun of the man. But she felt her cheeks color slightly with the attention and glared at him. It only made his smirk more profound. Never had a man been able to make her blush so much in a day. It was annoying really.

Finally Reno got to his feet after giving her a wink and began to wind the tune down. Before he stopped playing completely he flowed into another more slightly up tempo song, tapping his foot along with the rhythm. People starting clapping along with the new tune, a few people even began dancing. When the song finally ended, it was to massive applause. Reno made a flourishing bow to his audience before handing the violin back to its owner. The violinist looked very put out. But he picked up where Reno left off and began to play a similar tune to what Reno had started out with.

Reno held out his hand to her, face still flushed from playing. "A dance m'lady?" 

She accepted of course, but while they were dancing she couldn't help but wonder if this was crossing the line to the agreed arrangement. They were enemies. Or at least they had been. She had made herself clear that their nightly activates were nothing more than sex. Did dancing with him constitute something more? Did anything they had done tonight?

He must have noticed the preoccupied look on her face and raised an eyebrow in question.  She felt silly really for thinking of the question let alone asking him about it. Why was she so averse to spending time with him when she had already had sex with him? Several times. But it still didn't stop her from asking, though she did have to remind herself that she was not trying to impress him and that he wouldn't care, whatever she asked.

"Is this, I mean are we," She paused to take a deep breath, "Is this too much? I mean it about what I said. Does it constitute something more?" There she had finally said it.

"You're asking me?" He seemed confused for a moment. "Look Lockheart, it only constitutes something more when you start thinking it does. If you truly think it does, then it probably does. To be honest I'm kind of new at this."

Now it was her turn to look surprised. "New at this? But I thought…"

"Well, not new at the whole sex thing," he said hurriedly, "gods forbid. I mean at the whole having to wonder about shit like that. I can't say I've honestly hung around long to usually have to worry. And here I have."

"And?" She prompted.

"And I'm not worried," He said simply. "Why should I be up in the air about something I already know the answer to?"

"That….didn't answer my question."

He smiled slightly. "You said you simply wanted comfort right? Then only do whatever you're comfortable with."

That made sense. They spent the next few minutes dancing in silence before she asked her next question. "Why did you stay at all? You said you don't usually. Why now?"

Reno seemed to mull over the question for a while. "Quite simply, I've got nowhere better to be." A slight frown. "Well, not yet anyway." He brightened again.  "And I was finding moving a rather difficult thing to do last night. I don't think I've been that worn out since Rachael from accounting and her twin sister had me over for dinner one night."

The look she was giving him must have been enough.

"That was a compliment Lockheart. The truth hurts." He grinned, "At least /I'm/ still sore."

She wasn't sure whether to laugh or slap him. She was tempted to do both. She settled on amusement with a warning shake of her head. She couldn't really fault his opinion. She wasn't in much better condition herself. 

"You never give me a straight answer." 

***

Later that night, Reno insisted they go for a walk. Actually Tifa was going to go back to the Inn when Reno announced that he was going for a turn around the gardens before retiring for the evening. Needless to say he was immensely drunk and finishing off his second bottle of whatever it was he kept drinking. Kalm moonshine undoubtedly and likely to put hairs on you tongue. She didn't trust him to go wandering in that state on his own, so she had offered to go with him.

They ended up walking to the east of the city where the ground rose up against the shoreline in to steep cliff. The sound of the waves crashing against the base in the darkness was somewhat relaxing. But she tensed up again when she saw Reno meandering over toward the edge. He stopped at the very edge and looked down into the blackness.

"Can't even see the bottom." He commented. 

Tifa, worried about his drunken sense of balance grabbed hold of the back of his shirt and gripped it tightly.

"Of course you can't. It's nighttime."

She was alarmed to feel him lean forward slightly as if he could get a better look at the darkness that covered the base of the cliff. "I wonder," he didn't sound drunk any longer, "if it would be like falling into nothing. Just stepping off and not seeing the bottom till you hit it." 

He'd been in a surprisingly morose mood ever since leaving the town. Though he covered it up with smiles and jokes that ended up sounding and looking darker than the night around them. This sudden change in him was a little disturbing. He reminded her too much of the Reno she had seen the day he'd tried to kill her.

"Reno? Back up a bit would you."

The shirt in her hand remained taught. 

"I think it was yesterday, you asked me why I wanted to kill you. Didn't you?"

He still didn't look at her.

"You were injured, sick. I don't care anymore." She was starting to get a little anxious. 

"I thought you were complaining that I never give you a straight answer," He pointed out. 

"I was joking!"

"I blamed Avalanche I told you that. We were stuck in the tunnel when Meteor fell. But it wasn't Avalanche that kept us in there. I should put blame where blame is warranted. I ordered them to stay there longer with me. I had to see who had survived."

"They're dead." Tifa whispered in understanding. Whether they were considered the enemy at the time or not, two thirds of them were now dead. Avalanche had survived more with much better odds. No wonder Reno had wanted someone to blame. Though, looking at him now, she realized she felt more comfortable when he was blaming her. 

He looked back at her then. His eyes were glassy, but his cheeks were dry.

"You were doing your job." She told him sternly, "that's no reason to do this to yourself."

He looked at her oddly for a moment before apparently realizing where he was standing and what he was doing. He seemed to shake himself and take a step back that was accompanied quite audibly with a relieved sigh from Tifa.

"I don't know why I told you that." 

"Because you needed to." It was then that she fully realized that he needed comfort just as much as she did. She had never really considered the effects these past times might have on him. She had just supposed, like everyone he'd had a rough time. Not suffered like Avalanche had with desperation, despair and death. She could see now how wrong she had been. She supposed that it had just been easier to assume you enemy didn't have feelings. She was ashamed to admit that she /had/ thought that way to some degree.

She managed to coax him back to the Inn after that. That night went much the same as the night before, except this time, she didn't need to ask for the harsh treatment. He did that all on his own. And didn't complain once.

And then, as before, when he was asleep, she let her tears fall. Though this time only half of them were for herself.

_Notes: sorry guys, I've spent the day reading lemons and couldn't resist. How did it go though? _

_I know I spent a little too much time dwelling on how great the sex is too. But hey, I'm going somewhere with that. And great sex is a good basis for a relationship don't you think? One more chapter to go!_

_Well, I think I've found out what kind of a romance I could write in short fic form. And I've ended up with one where the characters are fucking each other even before they realize they mean it. But hey, whose says they ever will mean anything more?_

_Annoying ain't it?_

_AF_

_anime_fearie@excite.com_

_For all your story needs, visit the 70th Floor at Neo Midgar_

_http://www.geocities.com/anime_fearie/_

_don't forget the mailing list!___


	5. This Is More

A Comfort Thing

_By AF_

**Chapter IV**

This Is More

            Today, Tifa wasn't the first to wake up. But today, she wouldn't have cared one whit had she been. But she did wake up alone. 

            The sound of running water from the direction of the bathroom was the only thing that told her that Reno was still here at all. Softly, she got up, wrapped the thin cotton sheet around her and padded to the bathroom. She pulled up short at the doorway. Reno was standing the by basin, a towel wrapped around his waist, hair in stringy wet strands down his back. He held the razor she had bought him. It's blade rest lightly against the soft skin of his right wrist. He wasn't doing anything else, just watching the silver blade. Tifa though had begun to shiver.

            "Reno?"

            He whirled round the face her, startled, hands dropping to his sides.

            "I didn't hear you get up." He began brightly. "Have you looked out the window?"

            "No." She replied carefully coming further into the bathroom.

            "It's dusk." He informed her. "You're turning me nocturnal."

            She ignored the inane banter and reached down to catch the wrist of the hand that still held the razor. His expression dimmed. 

            "I wasn't going to do anything. I was just thinking."

            She held his hand up close to her throat so the blade rested against it. He tried to pull away but she was stronger than she looked. 

            "You don't like that?"

            He shrugged and tried to appear nonchalant. "Why would I?"

            "Answer." She demanded in a quietly calm voice. "Do you like to see me with a blade to my throat. Would you like to see it bite into my skin, see the blood spill…"

            "No!" He exclaimed trying to pull his hand away again, this time she let him. He looked startled at his own outburst, but he continued. "No, I wouldn't."

            "Then don't do it to yourself. /I/ don't like it either." 

            She went to spin on her heel and stalk out of the bathroom, but he caught her arm and spun her around to face him. He hesitated a moment, looking at her intently before bringing one hand up to the side of her face and dipping his head down to touch his lips very softly to hers.

            This wasn't what she was used to from him. The soft pressure of his lips against hers wasn't rough and demanding. The hand cupping her face was usually busy trying to find a way to rid her of her clothes as quickly as possible. This was tender, sweet, and weirdly enough, she felt comfortable with it. With him, doing that.

            /That/ freaked her out. Enough to pull back in shock and stare up at him. She expected to see the usual mischievous smirk, or at least the lust filled glitter in his eyes. Instead he looked at her with a half lidded gaze, jaw slack.

            "Don't," She said softly.

            "Don't what?" He asked. 

            "Don't do that," she explained further, stepping away from him. She could swear she still felt where his hand had been resting so gently on her face though.

            "I've kissed you dozens of times," he reminded innocently, "In a dozen different places. You have a problem /now/?"

            "Don't give me that!" Why was she suddenly getting so angry? "You know what I mean."

            "Has this got something to do with this 'more' you keep talking about? What's wrong Lockheart? Did I make you uncomfortable?" Was he trying to antagonize her on purpose?

            "You know damn well that was 'more'."

            He took a step closer to her, "And I told you that more only constituted what a person felt was more. Did you feel something more?"

            "No!" She lied. She realized she was contradicting something she had only agreed with yesterday, but she no longer cared. She would never admit how much he was getting under her skin. She wouldn't even admit it to herself. If what she kept telling herself was true, she wouldn't agonize so much when he was standing by the cliff last night, or this morning while he had been 'thinking'. Yet she had gone ahead and told him she didn't like it when he did that to himself. And went along with it under the assumption that he would care if she did it to herself. She had never doubted that. Never. Why? How did she know with such certainty that he /would/ care? Because she had felt that way? And the only answer she could come up with was; Yes. And that scared her more. Not because she just merely didn't want to see him die, that was just being human. But because it made her skin crawl, her body shiver and her stomach turn in knots to think of him dying. 

            He had come here to kill her on the whim of some twisted revenge plot he'd thought up in a state where he'd just lost his whole team, not to mention a lot of blood. But she had bested him and nursed him back to health. She hadn't hated him for his want to see her dead then. She had very nearly welcomed any chance to stop feeling so depressed. But he had changed his mind in the face of her kindness. Provided her with companionship and finally a feeling of being wanted with rough touches that she herself had begged to feel. Now she felt herself wanting a different touch. A touch with a sense of feeling. A touch that held, that ever elusive, 'more'. But that wasn't just it. She could have accepted just that. It was the fact that she wanted it from /him/ that she couldn't quite come to terms with. 

            To her he was a brash, smart-ass that hardly ever took anything seriously. And that wasn't including his dubious sense of morals. If he even had any. He drank too much, slept around and had, up until three or four days ago, been intent on killing her. An irresponsible, irrepressible and obnoxious man who never seemed to shut up when you wanted him to. And he wasn't even that good looking.

            Well, maybe he was a little.

            Okay, more than a little.

            And his eyes were the most unusual color.

            His touch was almost electric.

            He was intelligent.

            She could talk to him. 

And he made her laugh.

            He made her smile.

            Made her feel wanted.

            Made her feel alive.

            And he very obviously cared about her.

            "No?" He questioned sharply. "The amount of care you've shown me in the last few days is the most I've gotten in a lifetime. You're sensitive and caring and fun to be around. And for the very first time in my life I've been around someone, been /with/ someone that I wanted to continuing being around." His clear eyes flashed briefly in anger, "and right now, I can't stand the very sight of you!"

            It was him that stormed out of the bathroom first, pushing past her and going to grab his clothes. She followed him slowly. Unsure whether she wanted to stop him or not. Sorting it out in her mind exactly what she wanted to say. Finally she settled on; "Where are you going?"

            He was throwing on his clothes like the building was on fire. Finally he sat down on the bed to lace up his shoes.

            Not bothering to look up at her he answered; "To dunk my head in a bucket of water. To get a lobotomy, take your pick. I think I need it. I sure as hell need something!"

            With his boots on he began backing toward the doorway, "Look, sorry about making you uncomfortable." He could have been apologizing for cutting himself on /her/ knife. "Sorry for ruining your 'alone time'. Sorry for sounding like an insane lovesick school girl. Give the gang the finger for me when you see them. Say hi to your fearless leader for me. And I'll get out of your hair now."

            He was almost to the door when she stopped him with a quiet reminder. "You never apologize. Or didn't you mean it again?"

            He turned back to her and she could see a muscle working in his jaw. "I mean it. I guess that makes another first."

            "Please don't go." It was blurted out before she realized it. But she meant it. And she wouldn't deny it this time.

            "What?"

            She guessed she must have made a sight. Standing there by the bathroom door, pleading with him not to leave. A thin white cotton sheet held over herself with one hand. Long brown hair spilling loose over her back and shoulders mussed up from sleep. No wonder he looked bewildered.

            "Don't go," she repeated, "please."

            "Is this pity?" He asked a tad wearily, "After what I just…"

            "No it's not pity you simple-minded fool!" She returned a little exasperated, "I'm being utterly serious. I don't want you to go. I want you to get away from the door, come over here and kiss me again like you did before," She finished in the same tone.

            She guessed her manner must have put him off when he stood there for a moment, looking lost and confused. When it finally did dawn on him, precisely what she had said, he did exactly as requested. In three long strides he caught her up in his arms and kissed her again with the same tenderness and sweetness he had shown before. Only this time it wasn't quite as tentative. He knew what she wanted, he wasn't waiting for a reaction, he just did it. And she kissed him back with the same fervor, twining her fingers around the back of his neck and leaning into him. 

            It went on for hours, or minutes, it felt like both to her before he finally drew away. His eyes keenly searched her face for some sign she had changed her mind. Something to say what he was doing was wrong. He seemed to half expect it. All he got from her was a warm smile. And that's all he needed. He smiled right back. A smile she had never seen on him before. He actually looked…happy.

            "I..I think I love you," he told her. "But if I ever sound like a greeting card again like I did before, I want you to shoot me."

            She laughed, burying her head in his chest. Trust him to make a joke at such a moment.

            "What happens when you leave? I expect you want to see your friends again."

            "When I leave, you come with me." Her voice was slightly muffled from where she had it buried.

            "And if the fearless leader wants to castrate me on sight?"

            "He won't. He knows what it feels like to lose someone you love. He wouldn't do that to me."

            "Why Lockheart, did you just say you loved me?" That joking tone was back in his voice, but it barely masked a deeper emotion.

            She moved her head so she could look up into those unusual teal eyes again, scant inches from her own. "Reno, do you /ever/ stop talking?" She asked affectionately. 

            "Usually only when my mouth is busy doing other things." He grinned.

            "Good," she replied leaning closer to him, "then get busy."

            Soft, slow, sensual and loving. So different than before she could almost imagine it was the first time they had been together. And in some ways it was. 

            The candles burnt down low in the room, and they hardly took notice. Though she was distantly glad that not all of them extinguished, she wanted to see him, not only feel him. To see his face when her eyes would flutter open. His gaze always seemed locked on her face.

            But feeling made her eyes close all too often. It seemed that every touch, every caress was met with a low moan. Almost every time he moved within her she couldn't help but arch up into him. And almost every arch, she could feel was met with his lips on her body.

            Ending it was such sweet release and abject loss at the same time. Though, the loss was tempered with the knowledge that it wasn't the last time she would experience it. But they lay there breathing deeply, sweat slicked, her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat slow to a more normal pace, exhausted. One arm encircling her shoulders, the other grasping her hand, fingers interlaced in the darkness as the last candle burnt out. 

"Comfortable?" He asked sleepily.

Dawn light had already begun to streak in through the window though. They had spent almost the entire night in each other arms. She was vaguely surprised, but she didn't mind she would be sleeping through yet another day. She had begun to love the nighttime. Among other things.

She snuggled in closer and his arm tightened around her. 

"Very."

She drifted off to sleep as dawn came. 

And she didn't cry.

_Fini…_

            _Notes: A little sappy. I'm not good at sap, but hey, it /is/ romance and it called for some damnit! There were so many lines I wanted to pull out of this for Temporary Insanity, but hey, that /isn't/ a romance so I'll leave it be. Considering, this really didn't take too long to write. I can't believe how quickly I got into it. Thank you Judy for having faith in me to make your request, and I hope you enjoyed the fic._

_            Later_

_            AF_

_anime_fearie@excite.com_

_Fics 'o' mine can be found on the 70th Floor at Neo Midgar_

_http://www.geocities.com/anime_fearie/_

_Be 'ware. That fic bites!_


	6. This Is More Sequel Preview

So, just putting the feelers out there to see whether this might be a worthwhile thing to do. And that's the sequel to A Comfort Thing. People have asked for this, but I just want to see how many are still interested. Have a read and let me know what you think.

_Hugz_

_AF_

This is More

Preview

Reno sat, legs crossed, on the bed of his Inn room. His arms rested on his knees, head down slightly, eyes wide, staring at nothing here, staring at nothing there. Repeatedly, nervously, and wishing to every god he knew that he still had his gun. Tifa hadn't finished packing up her things into the small bag she had with her.

Reno was half tempted to bug her to go faster so she could finally stop wandering around the room in a way that seemed to annoy him to the point of insanity for no clear reason. But he was also wanting her to go slower so it seemed like the whole trip could be postponed for just that little while longer.

Halfway through folding one of her white shirts, she asked Reno absently; "Have you packed already?"

"My pockets are bulging." He said by way of answer. It seemed she had forgotten that he really had no possessions of his own. He wore whatever clothes he owned and had owned since Tifa had bought them for him almost a month ago now. He didn't have any money of his own, whatever he had managed to scrounge doing the odd job for people around town had gone toward their Inn bill. It meant that he had to wash his clothes more often than he ever had to in his life, in the bathtub, but it was better than welching even more money off Tifa just to get a more complete wardrobe.

Tifa stopped what she was doing and began to look faintly amused. "I forgot about that." She raised her eyes to look at him properly. "You know, you're not going to get away with washing your clothes in the bathtub stark naked in Cosmo. They don't have private bathrooms."

"That's alright, I'll just get my woman to do it."

Tifa rolled her eyes and tucked her last bit of clothing into her bag. "Yes well, when you ask her be prepared to duck."

"Thought as much."

She tied up the strings on the bag and dumped it into a chair by the door. "You know, we probably have enough to get you another set of clothes before we go."

_"You_ have enough, yes."

"This isn't some manly money thing is it?" Tifa asked, her features twisting slightly.

"No, this is a spoilt Turk thing. I finally got a job that got me away from having to live like a slum rat, get used to it, then have my boss rain down over the city in little tiny bits. Money gone."

"Well that was certainly an inhumane way of telling it."

"Not when you realize my boss wasn't exactly humane himself."

"What about that money you got from helping with that Mako monster a couple of days ago?"

"You think we've been staying here the past few nights on the Innkeepers good will?"

"You've been paying for that?" Tifa frowned slightly, "I didn't even realize we'd overstayed since the last payment. She didn't say anything."

"Not to you."

"_You_ could have said something."

Reno shrugged, easing up from his tense position. "It was no biggie. Makes you feel better, you can pay for the room at Cosmo."

"I won't need to." Tifa dismissed heading back over to the chest of drawers to retrieve a brush. "Red's the protector of the Canyon. Avalanche have their own section of the Inn for nothing from what Barret told me."

"Red?"

Tifa began the long task of brushing out her long dark hair giving Reno a quizzical look. "Red XIII. Nanaki."

"Oh, the cat dog thing. That's solicitous of him."

"Yes it is. But you might want to refrain from calling him 'the cat dog thing'. He's a wonderful friend and he'll be our host. At least until we all get back to the Canyon and work out what we're going to do with ourselves."

"I'll help you out with that. They'll decide to kill the ex-Turk bedding their friend. Then celebrate."

"Har har." Tifa responded. "Actually we'll probably spend a few days together before most decide to leave. Barret will want to go back to Coral, Cid to Rocket Town, Yuffie to Wutai. Maybe. Remind me if she does go to check her packs before she leaves."

"You might have to if you want to retrieve my head."

Tifa smiled ruefully and went to put her brush in her bag with the rest of her things. "Still scared are you?"

Reno sighed. "I don't know. Not really I guess. Not about getting killed or whatever. I don't know what I'm worried about anymore. It's like going to meet the parents. Only there's more than two, they already hate me and have tried to kill me before and me them."

Tifa turned at gave him a sickeningly sweet smile. "That's almost cute. You want them to like you."

"No! Of course not! Why would I care what a bunch of annoying do-gooder tree-huggers-" Reno's tirade tempered off when he caught sight of Tifa's frown. "I just don't want to get out there, then have to turn around and come back is all."

"Why would we-"

"Again Lockheart, not _we_, me."

"You think they'll persuade me to dump you?" Tifa asked confused.

"Yes. No. I dunno." Reno answered throwing up his hands. "Something'll happen. I can feel it."

"Since when did you turn psychic?"

"Since my girlfriend started talking about taking me to meet up with seven of her closest and most heavily armed friends."

"Think whatever you want." Tifa said coming over to him and giving him a short soft kiss. "Nothing bad will happen. You won't die. I won't dump you. You'll see."

"You said it. I'll see." Something occurred to him then. "Did you mention to Barret Wallace about bringing me?"

"Yes. You can see why I might need to." Reno nodded at this but didn't say anything. Tifa continued, "Look Cid will be here in a few minutes, we'd better get going."

She held out her hand to him. After a few moments he took it and pulled himself off the bed.

"Now or never." He muttered.

Notes: nothing is set in stone at this point because I have a few other things I want to finish before I even make a decision on this one. Just letting you know to be prepared to wait a little while for the first chapter.

AF


End file.
